finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Bravely Default: Flying Fairy Original Soundtrack
Bravely Default: Flying Fairy Original Soundtrack (ブレイブリーデフォルト フライング フェアリー オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le 10 octobre 2012. Cet album est composé par le musicien Revo du groupe "Sound Horizon". Différents artistes ont contribué à ce projet, notamment Motoi Sakuraba au piano et Yasuhiro Yamanaka en tant que responsable sonore. Est représentée sur la couverture de l'album le portrait d'Agnès Oblige par Akihiko Yoshida, l'héroïne principale du jeu, montrée lors de la première évocation du soft. Pistes Disque 1 #'Overture to Hope' (希望へ向う序曲) #:Thème de l'écran-titre. #'Eternity's Moment' (永遠の刹那) #:Thème du menu principal. #'Facing That Prayer' (その祈りの向うに) #:Thème de la video en réalité augmentée. #'Four Tales' (四つの物語) #:Thème d'introduction. #'Prayer' (祈り) #:Thème d'introduction à chaque chapitre. #'Land of Beginnings' (はじまりの国) #:Thème de Caldisla. #'Falling Asleep...' (眠りに落ちて…) #:Thème de repos. #'Horizon of Light and Shadow' (光と影の地平) #:Thème de la mappemonde. #'The Gongs of Battle' (戦いの鐘) #:Thème de combat. #'Joy of Victory' (勝利の歓び) #:Thème de fin de combat. #'Sylvan Tranquility' (森の静寂) #:Thème de donjon. #'Under a Hollow Moon' (虚ろな月の下で) #:Joué pendant les scènes avec Tiz et Agnès. #'Visitor' (来訪者) #:Thème des forces éterniennes. #'Signs of the Enemy Invasion' (敵影襲来) #:Joué pendant les instants critiques. #'He of the Name' (彼の者の名は) #:Thème de combat contre un porteur d'astérisque. #'Unfulfilled Dream...' (見果てぬ夢…) #:Thème de fin de partie. #'Infiltrating Enemy Territory' (敵地潜入) #:Thème de donjon. #'World of Scattering Flowers' (花が散る世界) #:Joué pendant les scènes tragiques. #'Ship Racing across the Ocean' (海原を駈ける船) #:Thème de navire. #'Land of Sand & Time' (砂と大時計の国) #:Thème d'Ancheim. #'Sunlight Filtering through the Trees' (木漏れ日) #:Thème de l'atelier de Yulyana. #'Cave of Darkness' (暗闇の洞穴) #:Thème de donjon. #'Fighting to the End' (戦いの果てに) #:Thème de combat contre des boss. #'You Are My Hope' (君は僕の希望) #:Thème de Tiz. #'Wind's Journey' (風の行方) #:Thème d'Agnès. #'Baby Bird' (雛鳥) #:Thème d'Édéa. #'Love's Vagrant' (愛の放浪者) #:Thème de Ringabel Disque 2 #'Investigation of a Nostalgic Recollection' (追憶は郷愁の調べ) #:Joué pendant les discussions avec d'autres personnages. #'A Crystal's Darkness' (水晶の闇) #:Thème d'un cristal contaminé par les ténèbres. #'A Crystal's Sparkle' (水晶の煌き) #:Thème d'un cristal éveillé par la lumière. #'Windswept Day' (風が吹いた日) #:Joué pendant le discours d'Agnès au peuple d'Ancheim. #'Land of Radiant Flowers' (艶花の国) #:Thème de Florem. #'Foolish Event' (他愛もない出来事) #:Joué pendant les scènes humoristiques. #'Strained Time' (緊迫の時) #:Joué pendant la scène de meurtre. #'Sinking Nation' (沈みそうな国) #:Thème de Grandnavire. #'Land of Civil War' (内戦の国) #:Thème d'Hartschild et du Pont d'Eisen. #'Ship upon the Open Skies' (大空を翔ける艇) #:Thème d'aéronef. #'Under the Duchy's Banner' (公国の御旗の下に) #:Thème du Conseil des Six. #'Land of Immortality' (不死の国) #:Thème d'Éternia. #'Prayer of the Vestal' (巫女の祈り) #:Thème du mode Théâtre. #'Evil Being' (邪悪なるもの) #:Thème d'Airy. #'Dark Aurora' (闇のオーロラ) #:Thème du donjon final. #'Evil Battle' (邪悪なる戦い) #:Thème de combat contre Airy. #'Evil Wings' (邪悪なる飛翔) #:Thème du dernier combat contre Airy. #'The Serpent That Devours the Horizon' (地平を喰らう蛇) #:Thème du combat final contre Ouroboros. #'Ballad to Light' (希望へ向う譚詩曲) #:Thème de fin. Galerie Lien externe *Site officiel Détail supplémentaire *Ne sont pas inclus sur l'album "Love in the Crossfire" et "Battle with Demons (Bravely Version)". en:Bravely Default: Flying Fairy Original Soundtrack Catégorie:Albums Bravely Catégorie:Bravely Default: Where the Fairy Flies